The Fifth Singularity?
by Nymil
Summary: In hindsight, venturing into a new singularity without Servants to protect her was kind of a bad idea. But then again, how was she supposed to know that America was going to be this weird? At least she finally found a use for her Black Keys.


So, recently I've found myself kinda addicted to Fate/Grand Order. I mean, I downloaded the game on its launch day, but got kinda bored after I rolled Gilgamesh. He was my only reason for playing, back then. I started playing again when Jack was released, and I haven't stopped since.

Anyway, I've started to play it a lot more recently, and I got the need to write something, so here's this. Does my gacha salt come through?

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fate/Grand Order or High School DxD**

* * *

Ritsuka Fujimaru was peeved. For all he boasted about his super-duper amazing gift for planning and strategy, her brother could sometimes have the thinking capacity of a lobotomized Berserker. And, like, one with an EX rank in Madness Enhancement.

Her eye twitched as she walked up to the Rayshift platform. Normally, she'd have Mash and her brother at her side, but they were a bit...preoccupied. Her punishment would keep them busy for a good while.

She still couldn't believe it, the extent of his stupidity. The idiot stole all of her Saint Quartz and wasted them all without using a catalyst!

She wouldn't have been nearly as mad if he'd used that prized brain of his to stop and think about the probabilities involved in summoning. Sure, the chance of summoning a top-tier servant is despair-inducing, clocking in at an abysmal 1%, but that chance could be raised if a catalyst, even one that's only tangently related to a servant, is present during the activation of the FATE system.

Her brother, though, was an idiot. A nincompoop of the highest degree who, through countless failed summons, convinced himself that the 'Rate up' was a lie.

Ritsuka had been wandering the halls in search of her brother when she heard the sound of sobbing coming from the summoning room. She opened the door and stared with disbelief at the scene laid out before her eyes.

She was pretty sure that the floors in Chaldea were supposed to be a cleanly white, not a deep black tinted with red, blue, and green. Obviously, Kiyohime, who stood atop the summon platform, felt the same as she did, judging from the very lost expression on the Servant's face.

The last time she'd seen Kiyohime had been in France.

"Oh, dear brother mine," Ritsuka began, drawing the attention of a certain blue-eyed man crying rivers in the center of the room. She could see the blood drain from his face as she spoke the sickeningly sweet words. "Would you care to explain why there are literally _hundreds_ of Black Keys littered across the floor? Because it seems to me that you wasted all of our hard earned quartz," Her eyes swept across the floor. " _Without using a catalyst."_

Gudao (as nicknamed by Nobunaga) audibly gulped. "U-uh...well, y-you know..." he struggled to find the words while trying his best to avoid Ritsuka's piercing gaze. "R-rate up is a lie, right..? And we haven't really, uh, summoned a good Servant since the Fuyuki singularity. S-so it looks like I got a little...impatient? Aha..ha..."

Amber eyes narrowed.

"Seiza," Ritsuka commanded icily.

Gudao looked up in confusion. "Huh?"

"Seiza! Now!" the redhead commanded.

"Y-yes ma'am!" her brother quickly arranged himself into a proper seiza posture, his legs folded beneath him with his back as straight as a pencil. Ritsuka, without another word, bent down and grabbed an Azure Black Key from beneath her boots. A quick flick of her wrist pinned it to Gudao's shadow. He looked up at her fearfully. "What are you-!"

Ritsuka didn't stop. Her movements were a blur as key after key found its mark beneath her brother. Mash scooted off to the side, making sure not to get caught in the storm of Black Keys. Kiyohime, on the other hand, had joined her red-haired Master at some point.

She let the last key sail right into Gudao's shadow, joining hundreds of others in locking the boy into his current position. Seeing her twin struggle to move a muscle, Ritsuka turned to Mash, who was wisely positioned near the the wall of the room.

"Um, Senpai? Is he going to be okay...?" Mash directed a worried gaze toward Gudao, who was still trying to overcome his incorporeal bonds.

Ritsuka gestured to Gudao. "He'll be fine. You can start pulling those out in about two hours or so. He can hold out until then."

"R-right..." Mash found herself at a loss, not quite sure how to respond. "Wait, weren't we supposed to begin the America singularity soon?" she questioned. "That's why Senpai was so eager to summon a better Servant."

Oh, right. She knew she was forgetting something. There was a reason she was searching for her brotherly buffoon. "Hmm...well," she looked back over at the porcupine shadow. "Those keys are probably going to take a while to remove, and Roman already has the Rayshift prepped, so I'll head over there first. You two can follow later."

"Huh? You're going alone? Shouldn't you at least bring one Servant with you?" Mash questioned.

"Mmmmph," Gudao echoed in what was probably agreement. His mouth had been paralyzed as well, so it was hard for her to tell.

Ritsuka dismissed them both with a wave of her hand. "I should be fine. I'll take some Craft Essences with me in case I need them. Besides," her eyes narrowed in Gudao's direction. "I feel like I want to go beat something up. That was a lot of hard work that you wasted, and I'm still angry at you."

"If you say so, Senpai. I'll see you soon." Mash offered a smile smile, which Ritsuka returned.

"Yep. See ya later, Mash."

With that, Ritsuka left the two behind.

* * *

"You're sure you're really okay with going alone?"

Romani Archaman, or Dr. Roman, didn't approve of her decision to venture out to America ahead of everyone else. Especially without any Servants accompanying her for protection.

"Mm, I told you it's going to be fine. I promise not to go anywhere with lots of enemies or anything like that." Ritsuka reassured him. Why did everyone keep treating her like she was made of porcelain? She could outperform even a low-ranked Servant if she was equipped well enough, and that was no small feat!

Roman rubbed his forehead and let loose a sigh. "Alright, if you say so. We'll begin, then." She nodded in confirmation. "Okay, we're ready. Rayshift will begin in three..."

Ritsuka closed her eyes, preparing for the dizzying feeling that always accompanied a trip to the past.

"Two..." Roman counted off.

"On- Wait, what is-!?"

She began to feel weightless, and the world disappeared around her.

* * *

Ritsuka stumbled, the familiar pull of gravity returning to her body. The sense of vertigo soon disappeared, allowing her to feel comfortable with opening her eyes.

Two amber orbs opened to see a spectacular sight, one so unordinary that she was half-convinced she was only dreaming it up.

A stripper hovered in the sky above. Ritsuka stared at her, then at the massive black wings protruding from the woman's back, then at the brown-haired boy with a spear lodged in his chest.

"Wow," Ritsuka commented, "America sure is _weird."_


End file.
